


我们四十岁时死于一颗我们在二十岁那年射进自己心脏的子弹

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan
Summary: 警告：无配对，全都是友情向，Ives中心&视角的Neil和男主角。私设Ives和Neil是童年旧相识，并都在福利院长大。有儿童虐待内容暗示。有bug的话欢迎提出。题目来自加缪手记第六卷。
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet), Ives/Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 25





	我们四十岁时死于一颗我们在二十岁那年射进自己心脏的子弹

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：无配对，全都是友情向，Ives中心&视角的Neil和男主角。私设Ives和Neil是童年旧相识，并都在福利院长大。有儿童虐待内容暗示。有bug的话欢迎提出。题目来自加缪手记第六卷。

Ives从来都对那个男人没有好感，换句话说，任何人都很难对一个在你十五岁的时候从天而降并说了一堆疯话的陌生人产生好感。但Neil却不一样，用Wheeler的话来说，“任何形迹可疑的罪犯、小偷或者恋童癖在他的眼里都只是一张友善的，想要交朋友的脸”，她很好奇他是怎么在福利院呆到十五岁，脸颊和膝盖都干干净净的，没有一块淤青或伤疤。

“你逃脱不了干系。”后来，她在第一次见到Neil时在Ives耳边说。他不解地看着她，她一挑眉，示意他看向自己的童年好友。“一个在福利院长大然后拿了物理学硕士学位的漂亮男孩，脸上还能挂着那种笑容，21世纪的童话。”

她说的那种“笑容”没什么特别，只不过是Neil做着Neil罢了。

Ives真希望能理直气壮地揽下一切功劳，可他知道自己不是最大的功臣。没错，他为Neil打过数不清的架，甚至挨过福利院那个恶心的院长老头的鞭子，但那不足以让他最好的朋友在一间滋生着不被爱的绝望和仇恨的砖房里继续生活。是那个男人。

但话又说回来，Ives从来都不懂Neil对于那个男人的某种狂热的、几近病态的钦佩和信任。没错，他们是无父无母的孤儿，在街头受过冻挨过饿，但那套父爱母爱的理论都是狗屎，难道因为不曾拥有过每天都会落在额前的晚安吻和塞在书包里的自制三明治，他们就该对成年人那些虚情假意的“我爱你”和实现与否纯粹看运气的承诺趋之若鹜吗？

然而，在Neil的世界里，一切就是这样简单。那个男人第一次出现在他们的面前时，身着剪裁得体的西装，却从嘴里蹦出源源不断的疯话。他来拜访的次数很频繁，每次前后，Neil都变得相当亢奋，他在床上翻来覆去地睡不着，有时又神色凝重。有人对Ives说，那个男人一定是个和院长一样的变态，Ives将他揍得眼角乌青，而Neil对此无知无觉。这样的日子持续了半个月，然后，在一个阴沉的午后，他把一张又轻又薄的收养证明放在院长办公桌上，便夺走了Ives最好的朋友。

Ives气坏了，他拒绝和Neil道别，将自己反锁在房间里，一口也不吃玛莎修女留在门口的送别会上剩下来的蛋糕。后来，Neil给他寄过几封信，他读也没读都丢到抽屉深处去了。Ives对那个男人没有好感，但他更愤怒的是Neil为了一个只认识半个月的男人背叛了他们的友谊——事实上，他们从来没有约定过任何东西，但Ives一直是这样计划的，还有一年而已，再过一年，他们就足够年长可以永久地离开这栋破旧的砖房，独自生活。

而直到很久以后，Ives才知道，十五岁并不是Neil跟那个男人第一次见面的年纪。

“我那时十一岁，玛莎修女让我在园子里干活，他神情和打扮都很古怪，隔着栅栏看着我，然后退着走开了。”Ives在心里默默咒骂，他们从来没有告诉过你，别跟栅栏外的陌生人讲话吗。Neil没有解释“打扮奇怪”的具体含义，但Ives能想到，他一直都认为那个男人的衣着品味有严重问题。

“后来，我问过他，那是来自哪个时空的他，但你知道，他当然不会告诉我。”Neil说，“我猜是刚刚完成任务，因为他的胳膊上还绑着红色小队的布条，不过，那是我见过最年轻的他，你会吃惊的。”

这段对话发生的时候，Ives距离赌气的十五岁已经又年长了十二岁，加入了信条组织。他花了很长一段时间才确信自己失联多年的童年好友不是因为念书太多而脑壳坏掉，又花了更长的时间听那个男人对他说的长篇大论，接受了各种闻所未闻的体能特训，才走到这里。尽管如此，二十七岁的Ives依然对那个男人没有好感。彼时，那个男人又比他记忆里老了不少，那修剪愈发整洁的胡须里已经掺杂了灰色，却依然酷爱身着西装三件套，在调整Neil的握枪姿势后，偶尔拍拍他的脑袋。

Ives过去在军队里也有过那样的瞬间，而拍他脑袋的长官早已成为又一具长眠于摩苏尔废墟下的英格兰人尸体。他十六岁离开福利院参军，走之前，他给Neil寄了一封信，按照一年前那些没拆封的信的地址寄的。Ives不知道自己为什么这么干，也不知道该写些什么，于是就夹了些福利院后院采的蒲公英在信纸里，告诉Neil自己去参军的事情。十九岁的时候，作为特勤空军部队，他被派去了伊拉克。没人知道，他第一次杀死一个人的时候，还从未亲吻过任何一个人。那段日子成了他手指甲上的倒刺，拔了又拔，却一直在那儿，不分场合地发作起疼痛。他见识了形形色色的麻木，人们总会找到一种闭上眼睛的方式，只为在扣下扳机或用靴子践踏着支离破碎的文明时不会颤抖。他在那里认识了Wheeler，从巴格达回来以后，他们约过几次会，最后都认为比起交换体液，彼此还是更适合一起喝酒和并肩作战。而也只有她才知道，在路边响起刹车声和餐厅里有人开香槟酒的时候浑身紧绷是什么滋味。他有很长一段时间都难以入睡，Wheeler告诉他，可能是他买的那些枕头太高了。在撤掉枕头以后，他还是睡不着。没多久，Neil重新回到了他的生活里，他站在门口微笑，好像之前的十年不曾发生，而那个男人在身后，冲他点头致意。

他后来告诉Wheeler，那和枕头无关，是枪的问题。加入信条以后，Neil送了一把格洛克17给他，Ives把它压在枕头下，再也没有失眠。日子就这样继续过了下去，他和Neil之间断开的联接又修复了，尽管后者在十五岁之后就过上了跟他完全不同的生活，甚至还拿了一个屁用没有的物理学硕士学位。都是那个男人的钱，Ives想。也是那个男人的意志。

他和Neil不常碰面，不过Neil总喜欢不请自来，在任务结束后窝在他的沙发上赖好几天，跟他分享上一次的冒险故事，故事的主角之一，当然是那个男人。对于Neil的分享，Ives永远都嗤之以鼻，“逞英雄”。那是属于美国人的东西，Ives没有，也不想要。

“但你加入了信条。”Neil曾经抗议道。

“不是为了拯救世界，只是为了讨生活。”他说。

“我觉得不是，我觉得如果哪一天世界需要你，你的队友需要你，你一定会站出来。你情愿自己去死也不会背叛别人。”Neil看着他。“你和他是一样的人。”

“他”自然是那个男人。

但Ives知道自己不是。他和那个男人没有任何共同点，如果说他们常常在战场上做出同样的决定，比如说，冲进着火的建筑里救一个素不相识的人，他们的因果动机也绝不一样。Ives只是认为，随便哪个人，任何人，他们的生命都比他的重要，仅此而已。如果哪天有这样一个机会，世界确实需要他割舍自己的生命，那么他也会乐意为之。而这跟“逞英雄”没有任何关系。

只是Ives从来没想过真的会出现这样一个机会。

那个男人在一个夏夜登门拜访，Neil没有跟过来。他知道Ives对自己没有好感，他也很少直接跟Ives打交道，但他还是来了。他说他只能相信他，他也只相信他。

“那么Neil呢？”Ives问。

“我不能告诉你，”他说，“无知是我们最好的武器。”

“一切发生的，已经发生。是吗？”Ives挖苦道。

“我希望你好好考虑以后，再给我答案。”年长的男人对他说，他看上去神色疲倦，比Ives见过的任何一次都要衰老。

“我答应你。”Ives说。

“那么，”那个男人的表情甚至都没有变化——他当然知道，他可是来自而未来——只是点点头，“我想，我该说，在起点再见？”

“什么时候？”Ives意识到原来这就是结尾了，这是他最后一次见到那个男人以未来的形式出现。

“很快。”他说。

Ives从来都对那个男人没有好感，但在那一刻，他竟然有点理解了对方身上那种所谓的“英雄情结”。

然后，那一切就照他所说的发生了。

奥斯陆，意大利，最后是塔林。他在奥斯陆遇见了那个男人的现在时，那是他第一次在那个一向温和自持的人眼里看到愤怒和恐惧。Ives看着他将Neil压到墙上，然后对周围所发生的一切手足无措的样子，心里第一次对他涌上了一丝接近同情的情绪。所以，他在面对这些的时候也曾混乱、慌张，还将线性思维奉为至宝，对于未来存有不可名状的敬畏。他很惊讶Neil在那个男人面前竟然表现得天衣无缝，就好像后者不是那个贯穿了他大半段人生、亦师亦友的存在。Ives当然就更不会泄露什么。当然，他依旧抓住一切机会嘲笑那个男人和Neil的“逞英雄”，作为半个脑袋即将被轰掉的人，他不愿意放弃自己唯一的乐趣。

在塔林任务开始之前，他如约对那个男人说了最后的计划。看见对方眼睛里的光黯然熄灭之时，他没有想象中的如释重负。原来，这就是当时间主宰的滋味。他想。也许他从前应该给那个男人更多的尊重。

但Neil最后的出现却是个彻头彻尾的意外。那个男人没有告诉他，除非是世界线又发生了新的变动，否则，就是他认为这是个无伤大雅的小细节。

一个会让Ives放弃那个机会的小细节。

现在世界确实需要他割舍自己的生命，但他没想到这也包括Neil的。他的枪口在Neil和那个男人之间游移，然后他想，操，操他妈的。他做不到。原来他做不到。

那个男人早就知道，所以他替他做了决定。

Ives把那句话说出口的时候，并未意识到自己在做什么，而等Neil的眼睛暗下去，又重新在脸上露出笑容的时候，他才恍然大悟。Neil确实是一个绝佳的锁匠，一个小时候他就掌握得非常熟练的技能，他曾经靠那个在玛莎修女的抽屉里偷回Ives被没收的杂志和小刀。Ives不知道Neil在离开福利院以后在哪里又磨炼过，但他确实越来越好，为他们打开一扇又一扇的门。最后是那扇门。

在退出信条之前，他们告诉Ives，他总是可以随时使用装置，来一次无伤大雅的时间旅行，拜访故人，或者重温自己生命中最好的一天。Ives不知道最好的一天是哪一天，他一直穿梭在别人的过去和未来，而在那之前，他拥有的都是不完整的碎片：某个无所事事的在花园里喝茶的午后；阳光爬满了被单，他在橘色的光晕里伸着懒腰；被星光而不是爆炸火光照亮的巴格达夜空……它们都转瞬即逝，像夹在那封他十五岁写给Neil的信里的蒲公英，早已随着时间流逝被抽掉了生气，干瘪易碎。最重要的是，Ives痛恨那台装置，有人从那里面走出来，永远地改变了世界，也有人走了进去，永远不再回来。

组织承诺给他自由，以及一个可以正常生活的假身份。他回了一趟英格兰，回到自己的老公寓，打包行李，准备换个热带国家长久生活。在橱柜的抽屉里，他翻出了Neil曾经写给他的信，它们仍未被拆开过。Ives盯着它们看了很久，纸早已发黄，字迹晕成一片，但那就是Neil写的，Ives认得他在书写a时将尾巴拖得长长的习惯。最终，他还是没有拆那些信，只是将它们丢到了行李箱的最底部。以任何一种形式拜访过去都是Ives无法忍受的。

Ives没有再见过那个男人，他相信对方会遵守那个承诺，不再见面，否则子弹相见。在某种程度上，他同情他，因为他将不断地回到过去，他需要维护那个幻象，否则他无法面对空无一人的房间。人们总会找到一种闭上眼睛的方式，好让扣下扳机的手指不再颤抖。那个男人选择了他的，而Ives，他选择睁开眼睛。

THE END


End file.
